Look at Me
by Cheria
Summary: A young Lezard dreams of a maiden, but is it truly how it seems to be on the outside, or a horrific nightmare in reality?


Disclaimer: I do not own Valkyrie Profile nor any of its contents, Square Enix does.

Authoress' Notes: This is a very... interesting piece, one of my most unorthodox ones. Very strange. I literally wrote this random thought that came to mind after I found it interesting, and this odd one-shot is what I came up with. You might notice some of the tenses might be weird in some parts, but it's meant to be that way to add the strange effect into it. Or, of course, it could just be bad grammar, hahah.

Just a notice, this is Lezard when he is reincarnated or something of the sort in the secondary Valkyrie Profile: Silmeria ending (since in a slightly different version of the ending, he's not there, that being the only change).

* * *

Plain and simple, I did not believe in it. In fact, it was like a hypothesis with no supporting evidence whatsoever. All of it was a mere projection thought up by the mind during one's respite - it held no absolute importance. I won't say it is a waste of time, as that would be improper. No, not a waste. It passes time, rather than take it away without consent. 

But above all else, dreams aren't true. It is like a fairy tale.

Twisting and turning, I'd attempt a peaceful break from the daily routines of the day. It was all I needed during the night, all I wanted. But no, such thing must be too precious for me. How long has it been since I have been plagued with these unearthly nightmares? Just for how many years have I experienced the terror of losing absolutely everything? It is a rare occasion that I can find respite without disturbances, them being those silly dreams. Despite my enduring of it for years, it's always been the same. I'd curl up in a fatal position on the bed, stare at the ceiling, eyes glazed with grogginess. For many nights I dream the same dream. Or could it perhaps be a vision? Nevertheless, it is a sad sight.

- - - - - - - - - -

Before me, a light glows faintly, its light expanding and growing brighter within each second to the point it would become eye burning. It is then that an image comes into my mind, and I see her. The pure maiden, possessing an unmatched beauty. Her skin is like that of a porcelain doll's, flawless and bright, mostly likely matched with a perfect texture. Even the armor shines with an awesome aura, and I find myself slightly trembling from the overwhelming perfection my eyes took in. Yet, she will not spare me a glance.

She would not look at me. Never have I been graced the privilege of seeing those eyes, those orbs I could never even once look upon. 

_Look at me._

Standing dumbly, I merely stand there at a loss for words. Not a single syllable escapes my lips, shut tight for the time being. The beautiful maiden would only stand with her back towards me, but I found that itself ever so alluring. Each and every strand of her silky hair flows with flawless grace, my urge to simply go and touch them growing. But that is all the movement her form makes. She does not move a single limb or appendage, those perfectly formed fingers limply dangling. My desire to go and tangle them into my own nearly possessed me to take such actions, but even with all the ambition within me, I cannot move.

_Turn to me._

A knot is lodged in my throat, and I could see my foolishness, how silly I was being despite my claim to be a mature adult. She would not spare me a glance, and I was ready to bawl over the deprived sensation I could never have. I was, for a split second, the epitome of weak children. Simply because I could not have what I wanted. All because of what I could not have everything. Just from knowing that I could not play God or demand whatever may come up in my thoughts. Truly, I was the worst child among them all at this very moment, wanting something from what I knew to be a lost case.

_Talk to me._

Nothing was impossible. Save for the holy maiden before me, refusing any and all of my desires. Those unspoken requests and wishes. There is but a slight movement as her slender foot slightly lifts itself, taking a step further. I have a sad urge to cry out, to tell her to stop, but I cannot. She takes another step, and my knees nearly buckle from the desperation of wanting to approach her. Even so, my feet are glued to the pitch black floor, stuck without any chances of me being able to move. I watch, utterly disappointed and terrible, the soft and beautiful grace the maiden walks with, carrying herself in an elegant air. She takes yet one more step. And another. And another. And another again.

Until she is completely out of my pathetic sight.

_Come back to me._

I am left alone in the darkness, broken.

- - - - - - - - - -

It is at this time that I wake up in a feverish nightmare, drenched in cold and stinging sweat. I softly groan, clutching my head from the throbbing pain it emitted. An aftermath of the dreams, I had concluded a few nights earlier. But was it appropriate to call it a dream? More of a nightmare, that was my answer. Or perhaps it was a vision of some sorts. The feeling of deja vu washed over my form as I shuddered from the sudden impact of it all. However, it all felt too familiar. As if I had endured such a woman, such a perfect maiden in the past. As if it had all already happened. 

That was impossible.

But losing everything wasn't.

_I've lost everything._

This is all just a nightmare, right?_  
_

* * *

Authoress' Note: Yes, I'm aware that the end and the overall outline of this one-shot makes no sense unless you happen to like looking at things in-depth and coming up with something I might not have intended, hah. I was looking for something rather dark, but this was... not what I had in mind. Either way, I hope you all enjoyed this, despite the odd context of it all. Remember, comments and constructive criticisms are nice. 

_Last edited: 17th of December, 2007_


End file.
